Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena
by NinjaReads
Summary: Being co-written with God1801. Being done in Percy's, Annabeth's and Jason's POV. Gaea is waking and so are her sons. Percy and Annabeth finally reunite. Will Greek and Roman be able to stand each other? They travel to Rome but what awaits them there?
1. The Long Awaited Moments

_Hey guys! I'm back with a new story called, "The Mark of Athena". It is the actual title of the next book so I got something to work with. This time, I am not doing this story alone. God1801 is helping me with all the plans and everything so I am giving him credit for every chapter that I update. I hope that you guys liked my previous story about the Son of Neptune which was totally off now that I have read it. To be honest, I was pretty pissed at the end, not because it was over, but because Rick Riordan doesn't show the two camps actually meeting each other and most of all; Percy and Annabeth don't yet meet!_

_Anyways, here's the first chapter made by me and God1801. Suggestions are available. Give a good one and we'll put it in and give you the credit. I hope you guys like this first chapter! And please review!_

_**Credit**: God1801, who will be helping me with the story. _

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or any of the books in the series HoO or PJO. All is Rick Riordan's _

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Annabeth**

She paced around the room thinking to herself, _This was it. This was the day I have been waiting for. This was the day where I would finally see him again. After being gone for almost 8 months, I'll finally see him._ She sat down on her bed and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and it was an image of Percy and Annabeth with arms around each other. The entire ride to Camp Jupiter, Annabeth felt excited and a want for Percy. She just couldn't take being alone for 8 months. It was a too miserable life without her boyfriend being around her with that idiotic grin he'd have. She missed all of her fights with him, all of the teasing they would do and especially the Seaweed Brain himself. When he disappeared, Annabeth's heart felt like it was torn in two, like a piece suddenly vanished. But now, she'd get to meet him again. The long awaited reunion is about to pass.

Then her mind suddenly drifted off to a different thought. _What if he doesn't remember me? _she thought. _What if he found someone else? _All of her happy thoughts suddenly vanished and was replaced by torturing 'what if' possibilities. Annabeth held her head while shaking it. It pained her brain to process such thoughts. Ironic how all those long and confusion math calculations would be a piece of cake for her, while only thinking about simple questions hurt her brain. She put away the photo and resumed to laying on her bed.

"Why am I like this?" Annabeth asked herself, burying her hands into her face. The door opened and in came Piper with her chopped hair and her dagger Katoptris on sheathed in its case. Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, and she can charmspeak, so you wouldn't want her to get angry at you.

"It's obvious you're in love." Piper stating the obvious. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "But it's normal so don't beat yourself up." Piper really knew how to calm people down. It's that or she was using charmspeak.

"You're right." Annabeth said. "It's just that, I don't know if he'll remember me. And that he might be with someone else." Piper groaned, obviously not wanting to hear this.

"Lemme tell you this _one _more time." Piper getting pretty ticked off. Obviously, they've been through this conversation countless amount of times. "Percy IS going to remember you. Not might. Is. If he doesn't I'll charmspeak him into remembering everything about you." Annabeth smiled at the thought. "By what everyone at camp told me, Percy loved you a lot. There's gotta be something wrong with him if he didn't remember you." Annabeth nodded and thanked Piper.

A loud BEEP went through the room. On the PA system, someone spoke, "Hello ladies and gentlemen aboard the Argo II. Thank you all for your wonderful patience. We should be arriving at Camp Jupiter in a few minutes, according to Jason. So y'all that's still down in the rooms might wanna come up now. This is Leo Valdez, Master Commander, creator and designer of the ship, over and out." Before Leo turned off the mic, Leo shouted, "Jason, you son of a-" was heard. Annabeth and Piper couldn't help but laugh.

The two girl stepped out into the light. Annabeth stopped before going along with Piper to feel the warm sun shine down on her and the wind pushing her hair. It's been a while since she's left the bedroom. The sun was warm and the wind was cool, a perfect combination. Annabeth's stomach grumbled from the emptiness sensation. Piper laughed and went with her to the dining room which was directly under the bedrooms. Annabeth grabbed a few chicken wings and pizza and gobbled down a whole plate within seconds. Talk about hungry. She finished off by belching loudly and Piper laughed. After her amazing meal, they finally went to the deck.

"Hi-ho, me harteys! It be a fine day in these wat- I mean skies." The two girls turned to see Leo on the wheel dressed up in a Pirates outfit. The thing that messed it up, was that Leo was wearing make-up. Annabeth and Piper couldn't help but laugh.

Jason came up beside the girls, then looked to Leo, stifling a laugh, "See? I told you it was nice." Leo just growled in anger, refusing to look at his friends, and continued to steer the ship in the air. Jason turned to Annabeth and said, "Well, well, well. Mrs. I-can't-wait-but-too-scared is awake!" Annabeth blushed and Piper just stared him down.

"Oh stop teasing her." Piper told Jason. "She's...having a tough time right now, so be sympathetic! You're so heartless." As the words came out of her lips, Jason froze and saluted.

"Yes ma'am." It took him a while to find out what had happened. The face he made was priceless. He, Jason Grace, had just been charmspoke by Piper. You could tell in his eyes how much he hated that. They started to argue about stupid things. Annabeth couldn't help but smile. The little scene had just reminded her of herself with Percy. A smile crept up her face, remember all the fun and happy moments she'd share with Percy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Leo spoke, "The Roman camp is just up ahead!" Annabeth, Jason and Piper ran to the front of the boat and glanced out the boat and searched for any signs of camp. At first they couldn't see anything, but when the land in front of them started to shimmer and wash down like a waterfall, the camp appeared in plain sight.

Annabeth held her breath as she saw the wonders of Jason's camp, "Oh my gods!" She squealed. In the distance, Annabeth could spot all of the different structures of the camp. They were so architectural that she just got interested. Her mind started to drift off to architecture and how Roman structures were extremely similar to the Greek (basically they copied off them. But as they would say it, they perfected them). Then she saw the whole group starting to from in front of the gates, and her mind quickly wandered back to Percy.

_Where are you?_ Annabeth thought. She searched desperately for him among the few hundred people gathering. She couldn't quite see their faces since the distance was too great. One thing's for sure, Mrs. O'Leary was safe and sound with Tyson and a harpy? It wasn't until Leo started to land the boat, that Annabeth saw faces clearly. _Blue eyes. Brown eyes. Blond hair. Red hair, ughh! _She was frustrated, not being able to find Percy. _Blonde hair. Black hair and green eyes? No. Blue eyes. Goofy smile. Purple shirt. _Then she realized "goofy smile". Annabeth turned back to the person with the smile and she saw a boy with jet black hair and mesmerizing sea green eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes started watering. It was him.

He was walking towards the Argo II as it lowered onto the ground. His hands around a girl and guy, probably his friends. He was wearing a purple toga outfit which looked ridiculous on him. But pretty cute as well. She then turned to who was beside Percy's friends. Her heart skipped yet another beat. Her heart felt like it was cracking in half. It was a girl who wore matching outfits with Percy. There was no way Percy could be going out with that girl now. Or could he?

The girl had long black hair, and dark brown eyes. Attached to her belt was a knife. Beside the girl with the purple toga, were two unusual looking dogs. One was gold and the other silver. Both with fiery ruby eyes. They growled and bared their fangs at us as we finally hit touched the earth. Leo pushed a button on a panel that was beside the wheel, and a bridge slid out from the side.

"You ready?" Piper asking basically everyone. But the question was more to Annabeth, who stood kind of dazed and heartbroken like. As soon as Piper saw her expression, she back off a little bit.

Jason walked over to Piper and grabbed her hand, "Come on, Pipes! We may need your charmspeaking." Piper looked at Annabeth for permission who just nodded sadly. They walked away as she just looked at the camp. Frowning, Annabeth stared at Percy who was smiling and laughing. She couldn't look at him. Especially now that he'd move on. If he had moved on, so would Annabeth...eventually. She was heartbroken, even Leo could see it and he was just as oblivious as Percy, but not as much.

"Are you coming?" the son of Hephaestus asked softly before he walked down to land. "You should come. You _are_ leader of the camp."

Annabeth nodded, "Alright." She forced back tears, which was easy since she was now used to it. She'd have to use up all of her strength just to stay strong. But now, seeing Percy once again, she wasn't quite sure if she could do it. She finally walked down with Leo.

When they were on the ground, Annabeth heard Leo sighing in relief. Leo was quite uncertain about everybody depending on him to get them across the country to get their leader. The truth was, he was afraid the whole time. Sure he'd make jokes and make everyone believed he wasn't troubled at all, but he'd been hiding for his whole life so it was now natural.

Jason walked up to Annabeth, "Come on. Me and you will probably have to negotiate with the leaders. It looks like Percy became one of them." The way he said it, made him sound like he was saying that he became a Roman. Annabeth nodded, pulling herself together. She could not break down now. She'll wait until later.

The two leaders of Camp Half-Blood went out to meet the two leaders of Camp Jupiter. It wasn't only Annabeth who felt nervous, but Jason as well. He seemed to be losing his head right now and no one knew why. Was it because he was finally home after 8 months? It couldn't be that. He wasn't nervous at all when he was at Camp Half-Blood. If it wasn't that, then what was it?

Every step, was another step closer to Percy. Another step to the long lost boyfriend. Another step to the one who would soon break her heart. Annabeth couldn't look forward without staring into Percy's green eyes. She just couldn't. It hurt to much. She kept her eyes down to the ground until the four stopped to stare at one another. She couldn't help but look up to see what was happening. This time, Percy's head was not looking forward, but more like everywhere. He looked at everything except for Annabeth and Jason.

An awkward tension built up and caused everyone's mind to stop working. Those who tried to speak, their words would come out, "Ugh-do-uhh", basically embarrassing themselves. Percy was the one to finally decide to start talking.

"So. We on good terms or what?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked into his eyes, his sea green eyes, and somehow got lost in them, not knowing at all what Percy had said. Jason snapped in front of Annabeth's eyes to refocus her.

"Yeah." Annabeth said in more of a questioning tone. The four walked up to each other to shake each other's hands. When Annabeth went to shake Percy's, she turned away from him. She couldn't look at him. It looked the same with Reyna. Did something ever happen with those two? Who knows? For all the Greek demi-gods know, she could be her boyfriend, and that would leave Piper heartbroken. Just like Percy was doing to Annabeth. When the shaking of hands were over, the leaders of Camp Half-Blood went back to the ship and the praetors went back to the city. Annabeth had tears flowing down the side of her cheeks. Percy didn't remember her. Percy forgot her. Percy had found a new girlfriend.

Suddenly, the warmth of someone else's body grabbed Annabeth's hand and turned her around. Standing in front of her was one of the praetors of Camp Jupiter, Percy Jackson.

"Hey you seemed down. What's wrong?" Percy sounded very concerned about her. Percy saw Annabeth's river of tears grow bigger and fall faster. He was there in front of her, and he doesn't even show a sign that he remembers. She fought the urge to turn around and walk away from him, but she couldn't move.

After finally gathering the strength, Annabeth said sadly, "It's just that- you- and-" Annabeth was cut off when Percy pulled her close to him and bent down to kiss her. Slowly, but passionately. Annabeth was too shocked to do anything, not even kissing him back. Annabeth's mind was racing! She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she couldn't do anything. As Percy, backed away, sadness filled his eyes, near to tears. Annabeth finally shook off her immobile moment and pulled him back for another kiss.

This time, both were kissing slowly and passionately. Annabeth flung her hands around Percy's neck, while Percy hands to her waist, both deepening the kiss. Annabeth's heart raced, like it always had when they shared a kiss. Her whole body just seemed to melt and get lost with the touch of lips. The feeling she got from him was indescribable, it was beyond happiness and beyond relief. The fire within her re-ignited with the hope she had lost. Percy remembered her. He didn't leave her. He remained loyal. Of course, that's Percy's fatal flaw: loyalty. The two just made up for all the time they lost, taking the lead. Eventually, they pulled back and smiled at each other, just to get back together for a big giant hug. Annabeth was crying tears of happiness onto Percy's shoulder, who comforted her while rubbing her back gently.

"I thought I'd lost you!" Annabeth words muffled. Percy continued to rub her back and shushed her quietly.

He gave her a peck on her head and said, "Me too, Wise Girl. Me too." At the moment, no one cared if everyone else was watching the two reunite. To them, it was too much an ecstatic moment for them to care. When they stared at each other, getting lost in the other's eyes. At the moment, they felt like they were the only two people alive. All that mattered right now, was them and their blessed reunion. The two obviously didn't know if their parents were involved, but the reunion was too great. Their parents would never make it this perfect, unless they finally approved of who their son/daughter chose.

When they separated, Annabeth whacked Percy's arm with her fist. Percy's other hand instinctively rubbed the spot where she had hit him, clearly in pain. "What was that for?" He asked.

"For being such a Seaweed Brain! Leaving me behind like that and making me worry about you for 8 months! 8 FREAKING MONTHS!" Annabeth raged. She was surprised with Percy's reaction. He just smirked at her. "What?"

"It's just good to have you back." Percy said grinning like an idiot. Annabeth smiled back. Everything was finally together again. Annabeth looked over to Piper of was now jumping up and down while clapping her hands and squealing.

Annabeth hugged him once more, "It's good to have you back too." Frank and Hazel, who watched the whole scene from a distance, along with Reyna and her dogs, stared at them in awe. They assumed that that was the famous Annabeth Percy told them about, and they just thought that they were such a cute couple. Great, now they sound like a couple of children of Venus. The two walked up to Percy, unsure if it was a good time to butt in.

"So, can I meet you're other family now?" Frank asked. Hazel agreed.

"Well, you've already met Tyson. He's my half-brother." As Percy said that, the two Roman demi-gods's jaws dropped to the ground. Percy mentally laughed. Then he gestured to Annabeth, "And here is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

_She's pretty,_ Frank admitted in his head. Hazel saw his expression and slapped him out of it. Percy couldn't help but laugh. Meanwhile, Annabeth was the one pretty confused. Look who's oblivious now!

Percy looked at the others by the boat to see if he could find anyone he knew, but didn't see anyone he recognized. "Who are those people?"

Annabeth grabbed his hand, leading him towards the boat and told him, "Come on, I'll introduce you to them."

* * *

><p><em>Sooooooo? What did you guys think? Was it good or was it good? LOL. To be honest, I was dying when I was typing the part where Percy and Annabeth reunite. I wanted it to be perfect and dramatic. Anyways, I'd really like you to tell me your opinions. I don't mind any negative comments at all. I'll just look at it as a thing for improvement. Like I have been doing in the past few weeks, I've tried my best to update every week since school is really busy and my time schedule is one of the most hardest semesters which is really pissing me off. <em>

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Hope you guys expect to see more of this story. My goal as of now is to complete my story before the actual book comes out. And remember to review!_

_NinjaReads :D_


	2. The Seven

_OMG! You guys are the best! So after I posted the chapter, I went straight to bed. When I woke up the next morning, I checked my phone and I got over 30 e-mails just from the story! Thank you so much! I've never had so many people adding the story to their alerts and favs before. Even in reviews, it's probably the highest amount I've ever received. _

_10 reviews, 26 alerts and 21 favourites so far! Amazing! Thanks so much for all the wonderful comments._

_Anyways, moving on. Let's get on with the actual chapter 2. Woohoo! I'm glad I'm done with it! I will be putting some more of Leo, thanks to **WHayley's **_suggestion_. Seemed like a good idea. I haven't said much about him and he doesn't have as great as a love life as others. But not in this chapter. So far, my story is more on the lovey-dovey side of things. But I think it's necessary when people reunite after no connection with one another after a long time. But this chapter won't be as emotional as the last one. We need to get to the actual story hehe._

**_To Emily: _**_Will do. Thanks for the suggestion. Will probably do it in the later chapters._

_**Credit**: God1801, who is helping with plans in the story. More are welcome to help._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or any of the books in the series HoO or PJO. All is Rick Riordan's property_

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Annabeth**

"So that's Jason Grace." Percy said. Of course he would know him. Everyone in Camp Jupiter should. He _was _after all the previous praetor and the one who toppled Mount Othrys by defeating the titan Krios. Everyone here had strong feelings for Jason. The same goes with Percy at Camp Half-Blood. All of the Roman campers missed Jason the same way Camp Half-Blood missed Percy. The only difference is, is that the Romans didn't seem so down and gloomy like the Greeks were.

Annabeth looked over to where Jason was and saw him standing face-to-face with another girl. It was the one in the matching purple toga that Percy was wearing. The gold and silver dogs trotted happily around Jason, probably happy to see him as well as they wagged their tails in the air. It seemed like Jason had a girlfriend back here after all. It only made sense. The two leaders of both camps falling in love with each other. Then something dawned on Annabeth.

_Piper._

She's going to be heartbroken if she finds out. Annabeth turned her gaze over to the boat where she saw Piper with her head down, and could see something glistening towards the ground. _Oh no,_ Annabeth thought. Piper was indeed crying. One moment she was happy, but then it all vanished. She looked exactly the same as Annabeth when Percy went missing. Leo realized what was happening and threw an arm around her to comfort her. Although he looked uncomfortable. Well, he was new to all the girl business. No girls had ever liked him. Even so, he seemed to be keeping up a good job.

Annabeth felt guilty. All this time she thought of her own feelings and was blinded to see or even care about how Piper was feeling. She was in the same situation as her. But Piper was the one who was having the harder time. Her emotions were now mixed between happy and guilt. She shook off the feelings and just continued on like she wasn't at war with herself.

Her thought's were suddenly interrupted when someone shouted from the crowd of Romans, "Stop this I tell you! These Greeks are here for one reason and one reason only!" Every turned to see who was causing all the commotion. A boy with blond hair with dark blue eyes. He was in a white toga and was wearing a purple shirt underneath. He would've freaked Annabeth out a little if it weren't for him holding a stuffed teddy bear. Annabeth laughed quietly, but Percy looked annoyed and serious. Octavian was not to be tempered with.

"Do you seriously think that these Greeks will bring us any good?" Octavian told the people of Rome. "The son of _Poseidon _has already brought Polybotes and an army of monsters to come and attack us. Who says they won't come back?" This got the crowd to murmur among themselves. _This boy has some skills with persuasion. He probably could've been chosen to be praetor._ Annabeth thought. _And that would have been bad for us._

"We should get rid of these liars and save the world from Gaea ourselves!" Octavian said, sounding more like an order. A few people cried out in agreement, but most just stayed quiet.

Jason stepped forward, "What are you doing Octavian?" He asked. "It's clear that we need to work together. Or have you forgotten the prophecy." That got Octavian pretty good. But that kid just didn't know when to stop.

"Of course I know the prophecy. _I am_ Octavian! The one who consults with the auguries!" Octavian countered.

Someone in the background yelled out, "Yeah! By sacrificing stuffed animals!" Everyone broke into laughter. From there, everyone broke into arguments. Supporters of Octavian versus the supporters of the praetors. Mainly Percy now.

"Well, just remember who saved you guys in the first place!" Reyna shouted with complete confidence, somehow yelling over the crowd. Everyone silenced and stared at her. "It was Percy who saved us. A Greek. I know, as well as many others, that the Greeks can be trusted."

Octavian laughed, "These _weaklings_?" At that moment, Percy lifted his hands and the Tiber River rose 20 feet into the air. Leo, who appeared out of nowhere along with Piper, held out his hand and a ball of fire appeared.

"You were saying?" Piper asked. Everyone stared in amazement. The only ones who weren't surprised were Jason and Annabeth who already knew their powers. "Now get down on your knees and beg for mercy." Abruptly, he went down on his knees and pleaded for forgiveness. Everyone, even the Romans couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Octavian stood back up with a furious look. He was mad enough that steam would come out from his ears and nostrils.

"Damn you Greeks!" Octavian said. Then Octavian thought about Leo and Piper's abilities and reconsidered, "Maybe you aren't all useless after all." Well that was a sudden change of emotions. A little suspicious Although, he was such a good actor, no one would suspect he was up to something. Leo's fire died down and the water from the Tiber River fell creating an enormous splash that almost got the demi-gods wet. It got everyone to jump a little, not wanting to take an unexpected shower. They all glared at Percy who just smirked innocently.

"Whoops?" Percy said innocently. Jason, Annabeth and a few others laughed.

"Come on. We should probably head inside to discuss the matter further." Reyna kindly suggested. Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Piper followed Reyna into the city, where all the people who gathered also went back into the city. There was one thing that stuck into Annabeth's mind, and that was Octavian could_ not_ be trusted. And he didn't seem to like them at all.

You could hear everyone sigh in relief that the Greeks weren't here to attack them. The adults released their children from their arms, who were just as scared as the parents. Although, when the kids were let go, they just became joyful and started playing with their friends. But the adults still felt uneasy about the whole Greeks-are-here-but-they're-not-attacking-phew situation.

Annabeth tried to stay as calm as she could when she entered the Roman camp. There were such amazing architecture involved and the buildings were extremely beautiful. Sure it was a based off of Greek structures but it's so close to Greeks that most people wouldn't notice the difference. Leo seemed pretty fascinated with the barracks.

Piper overheard some of the Venus girls gossiping about a couple of people, and by a couple, they mean the Greeks. But being a daughter of Aphrodite, she couldn't help but eavesdrop. Typical. Leo heard some girls talking about him and went off, stupid enough, to ask. Annabeth couldn't resist thinking about what the girls would do to him. Would they slap him? Kick him? Punch him? Okay, sure it was a little bit of mean thoughts, but that kid could never really get girls to like him. Well he came back with a red cheek, looking surprised, but it was to be expected. But his expression threw Annabeth off. It looked hurt and surprised, but not surprised that he was slapped. Surprised in a happy-er way.

Jason was up ahead with Reyna, are catching up with each other. They were talking and laughing so casually around each other like nothing had ever happened, which just seemed to be hurting Piper even more. Leo and Hazel found themselves getting into a conversation. Something about looking like some person named Sammy? Whatever they were talking about, Frank didn't look to happy. Annabeth started to suspect things going on between Frank and Hazel. Annabeth, of course, was walking happily hand-in-hand with Percy. Percy would tell her about his adventure when she was gone, feeling a little sorry that she wasn't with him. Octavian was just hanging out in the back, doing nothing in particular.

The demi-gods all kept walking around and everyone got to know each other a little bit. To their left, they passed the field of Mars where some people were setting up defenses of some sort. Probably getting ready for the war games. They continued their walk stopped just before entering the city and crossing the Pomerian line. Annabeth, Leo and Piper were about to enter, when a voice made them jump.

"Excuse me! Please leave your weapons here with me." Annabeth, Leo and Piper looked around for the source of the voice, but all they saw were buildings an arm-less statue and some older demi-gods. The three looked around, clueless about anything. "I'm over here!" The voice was now getting angry. Leo turned around finding an angry statue face staring right at him, like _right_ at him!

He yelped and jumped back, "OH MY GODS!" Leo must have jumped 10 meters in the air at least. Annabeth and Piper did get a little freak out, but didn't really say anything. Everyone just started laughing.

The statue looked a little insulted, "You do know that you are standing in front of a god, right?" The white statue asked the ever so surprised Leo. Annbeth gazed in awe and Piper's face became puzzled that said _creepy. _However Leo calmed down and became the most impressed of them all. He started poking and sniffing around the god statue and observed it from all angles while saying things like, "Whoa! Are you a automation of Hephaestus? This is too SICK!" Leo was practically squealing like a girl now. Every time Leo had poked the god, its face got angrier and redder, until he couldn't keep it bottled up anymore.

"Would you please STOP that? I am Terminus, the god of boundaries!" Terminus releasing his fury by slapping Leo with his invisible hands. It was the same cheek he was holding onto a while ago too, and wasn't completely recovered from whatever happened to him. The invisible thing kind of surprised Annabeth and Piper even more. Could this god get any weirder? " I heard that." The god snapped then looked back at Leo. "Make the same mistake next time and I'll turn you in to my personal wall!" Leo looked like he was about to crack up any second now due the stupidity of the idea, but seeing Terminus's serious face, he controlled himself.

Terminus calmed down then yelled again, "Single file, please! Get your IDs ready!"

"Hey Terminus," Jason greeted, "nice to see you again." Terminus' eyes turned to Jason with wide eyes. With his invisible arms, he hugged him.

"Jason, my boy! How have you been?" Terminus asked. "Your sister-in-arm here was quite worried about you, even though she tried to be the big brave she is." Both Reyna and Jason started blushing and Piper's face fell. "Julia! Come here!"

"I've been taken care of." Jason smiled at the Greeks, who smiled back.

A petite girl came out holding out a tray. The girl was no older than 6 years old. She had her hair tied into two pony tails and was wearing a blue dress. She smiled, showing her two missing teeth, as she lifted the tray to us. Terminus turned to the Greek demi-gods.

"Weapons in the tray please." Terminus said. The newer demi-gods tensed. What would they do without their weapons? "Oh don't worry, you'll get them back when you leave the city. Julia will take good care of them in the meantime." Everyone reluctantly put their weapons on the tray. Once all the weapons were on the tray, Julia scurried off. "All right. Off you go now. Enjoy your visit." Even though they couldn't see his arms, they were certain he was waiving them good bye.

Demi-gods were walking along the stone-paved streets, chatting with their neighbors, running their own shops, the whole city is basically a replica of the old Rome. Or at least, that's their what they attempted. All of the roads led to the middle where the forum was located, according to Reyna. In fact, that's where they're headed. As they passed various different buildings, Reyna pointed out some of the more important buildings, like the senate house, the aqueduct, where the water would flow through, and the coliseum, where special events were usually held. Obviously nothing that included violence. Behind the pomerian line, no weapons were allowed, for the citizen's safety. The thought of older demi-gods really started to annoy Annabeth, and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why are all these demi-gods here in the camp? Are they even demi-gods?" Annabeth finally getting the thought out of her mind.

Reyna was too busy still showing everything to Leo and Piper, so Frank answered instead, "Yep. All demi-gods and their offspring."

"Those who wanted to raise a family, stayed here until their children are fully grown." Hazel added. "They take advantage of the camp's magical borders and protect them from any monsters." Annabeth stared in amazement. So many demi-gods got to live their lives to the fullest, away from danger and grow to be old. Not many demi-gods these days could even reach the age of 30. But there they all were, in a variety of different ages. The range was 40 years at least to 80 years at max. That's all Annabeth saw so far anyways.

"That's so amazing." Annabeth commented. _Maybe me and - no. We wouldn't want to stay here,_ thought Annabeth. Then she saw some weird floating thingy and jumped a little into Percy who held her tight, prepared to defend her. When Percy found what the problem was he just laughed.

"Don't worry. Those are just Lares. They're like the protecters of this camp and cohorts." Percy explained. "Each have a different responsibility." Annabeth just punched Percy playfully.

"That's for laughing at me." She said.

They all continued down the road until they reached the forum. It was where they would discuss the matter of the "Prophecy of Seven", as the Romans would say, or the next "Great Prophecy", as the Greeks interpreted. The nine demi-gods walked in to the forum, taking their seats. Reyna went to the front, where the leader would sit to begin their meeting.

"Let us begin," Reyna started, then glared at Percy who sat down beside Annabeth. There was something in Reyna's eyes. Was it sadness? Jealousy? Anger? No, it was probably nothing. Her expression immediately disappeared and was replaced with an unreadable one.

She then patted a seat beside her, "Won't you join me, Percy?" Percy sighed and got up, obviously not intending to do so. He sat down beside Reyna uncomfortably. Of course with his returned memories, it'd feel prety awkward to be sitting beside another girl _isolated_ from the rest, when your girlfriend is one of the few among the crowd.

Reyna officially began the discussion, "Alright, as you all are aware of, the Prophecy of Seven is in motion. Or as the Greeks have said it earlier, their 'Great Prophecy'."

Leo stood up, "How can you be sure it's started?" Everyone in the room mentally slapped their foreheads. Even Percy, the Seaweed Brain already knew that it has started. Octavian sighed, not believing how stupid this Greek was.

"Because, we have already beaten two giants." Octavian said. "And I'm pretty sure you guys have fought one too."

"Woah! Two?" Jason exclaimed. "How'd you manage to do that?"

"Not at the same time you dummy." Hazel laughed. "Frank, Percy and I killed one on our way back to camp after a mission given to us by Mars. Alyconeas was the first victim."

Frank butted in and continued the story with a but more enthusiasm, "Yea. We found out that we couldn't kill him as long as he's in his birth place, so we used this extremely, supersonic fast horse to get him away from Alaska and killed him!" Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, then Percy defeated the other single-handed." Hazel continued. "Well, with the help of Terminus." Jason laughed at that. Terminus was never the violent type. Who would've thought he'd do such a thing? Obviously, nobody.

"Yea and Jason beat Porphyrion with the help of his dad!" Leo exclaimed. "It was all like BAM! and BOOM! with all the lightning stuff. It was pretty awesome!" Leo said as he did all these crazy actions to go along with his statement. Piper calmed him down and pushed him back down to his seat and then she stared at Jason, as if she was remembering that day. It was terrifying, yet she couldn't hide the fact that Jason looked so amazing and strong at that moment when he defeated the giant. Reyna saw her and gave her a dirty look.

"Ok, ok. We all defeated giants. Big deal. Right now, we need to get a move on to Rome." Percy suggested.

Piper looked confused. "Why Rome?" Then something hit Percy. He started remembering the words Ella had told them and all of the disturbing accusations Hera made of Annabeth. _No,_ Percy thought while shaking the thought off, _I can't let that happen._

"Percy, what's wrong?" Reyna asked.

"Nothing." Percy replied.

"It makes perfect sense now." Annabeth said, referring to Piper's previous question. "Since the Greek and Roman cultures were so alike, Gaea is off to destroy what is left of Rome in order to weaken the gods even more before their final attack on Olympus." Everyone was confused at this point. Annabeth sighed. "Rome is the birth place of the Roman gods, so if they destroy Rome to nothing, then the gods lose their Roman form, which means, they lose their Roman aspects. They lose power since the Roman form of the gods were more disciplined, warlike, powerful and united." Annabeth said that a little bit uncomfortably.

It took everyone a while to process the thought, but then Reyna seemed to finally get it, "So, to save Rome it is then." She told the rest. "But the question remains, who are the seven demi-gods who will be going?" That one question hit everybody hard. That would mean the fate of the world rested on the seven. Probably only Percy and Jason seemed relaxed. They've both faced situations where everything were in their hands. Everyone in the room thought for a moment.

Annabeth was the first to rise up, "I think that Jason, Piper and Leo should go. They were the only one that went on a quest after Percy saved us." She looked to Percy who was blushing a little. Little did she know, so was she. "Besides, they all have special powers. Jason with the power over lightning and air, Leo his fire and Piper with her charmspeak." Everyone nodded at this suggestion. Then Reyna stood up and gave her opinion.

"Percy, Frank and Hazel. They too have had the only quest since the fall of Mount Othrys." Reyna said. Again, everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's six. Who's the seventh?" Hazel asked. Percy took a thought for a moment and remember the words _Mark of Athena._ He looked over to Annabeth who was in deep thought. What he said next was surprising to everyone. His suggestion was possibly the only person who had no special power whatsoever.

"Annabeth."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Possibly the longest chapter I've ever made. If I'm killing you guys with the one week waits, I'm sorry and I'll try to speed things up. Also, let's try to double the reviews! I know you guys can do it. I don't necessarily care what you say, but please don't go overboard with and negative comments. They are still welcome though. 'Till next time!<em>

_NinjaReads :D_

_Oh and I forgot to mention, I made the basketball varsity team and we have practices like everyday so I'm going to be even more busy than I usually am. But I'll still work on the weekends if I don't have homework._


	3. A Switch in Roles

_OK so, I'm getting extremely busy, I have school varsity practices on Tuesdays to Fridays, competitive practices on Tuesdays and Saturdays. Not to mention I still have like a ton of homework do to. My life is way too stressed out! So I don't know how long it'll take me to update each time. I also have my other story that I'm working on, so even more problems. I'll do my best to keep up._

_So last updates results: 34 favourites (+13), 49 alerts (+23!), 32 reviews (+22!) OMG! Thanks a lot! Yes! Reviews have been doubled! I can't thank you guys enough! To thank you all, I'll be making a special chapter for you guys. It might take a while due to what I have planned. Anyways, moving on!_

**_Credit: _**_To God1801 as usual._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any of the characters that are enlisted here. All belong to Rick Riordan. Any future OC will be enlisted._

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Jason**

Everyone looked at Percy in surprise. Why Annabeth? Is it just because she's Percy's girlfriend? No, there's got to be some other reason for this. The question remained, is she going to be accepted.

Jason turned to his fellow allies and looked among their expression. Piper had almost no say in this. She looked like she was in a neutral state. Leo was just fiddling with some metal that he probably took out from his belt. Hazel looked surprised. The same goes with Frank. Octavian looked pretty pissed, as if he wanted to go on the quest. That's probably the case here. If you think about it, he'd be one of the heroes of Olympus and he could gain many followers and might just be able to become praetor. But he'd never side with the Greeks. Or would he?

Jason turned back to Reyna who had a mixed expression. Did she too wanted to go? But it wouldn't be so surprising if she did want to. There'd probably be 49% who wouldn't want to have the burden of carrying the world's fate on their shoulders, 50% who'd probably die trying to get this chance to be one of the greatest heroes ever, and then there'd be the 1% who just wouldn't care at all.

Looking back to Reyna, to her eyes more specifically, Jason started to have visions. Truth be told, he didn't quite remember everything that's ever happened to him. He can only remember the names of certain people, but not any events. Reyna seemed to be an extremely person to his life, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He talked to her a while ago, but anything she said didn't remind him of anything._ She's not my girlfriend, is she?_ Jason thought. He knew that he was the preceding praetor and that he was some sort of superhero. But he just didn't know what he did.

_Jason was standing in full battle armour, in some sort of field. He had his old weapon in his hands still in coin form, so obviously this vision had to be from the past. But he seemed to be shorter that usual. Was this one of his younger experiences? Could be. He examined the coin on both sides and found it to be a normal coin, but golden. I flipped the coin once and it transformed in to a three foot long blade. I flipped it again and it turned back into a coin. A third time and it changed in to a javelin._

_"That will be your weapon." Lupa said as she approached Jason. "It has quite a history with the Romans, but not just anyone has been given this."_

_"What's its history?" Jason asked. _

_Lupa smiled. __"In time, my young one. But I cannot tell you now." The younger Jason pouted. "For now, go train with your weapon. It was destined to be with you." With that, Lupa turned away and started walking. Slowly, she faded into nothing at all. Jason did as Lupa commanded and started training with the some of his friends. He showed off his new sword and they all practically hated him for it. They easily fell for Jason's skills so he had to face the older and more experienced, which gave him a hell of a workout. But in the end, he somehow managed to beat some of them._

_Suddenly, in the middle of a battle, the horn sounded. The way it was blown, it signified that there was a new demi-god on the shores of the Tiber. And it was urgent. Quickly, Jason and his opponent dropped their sparring moment and ran towards the gates. Octavian and Dakota met up with Jason. They weren't really friends yet, but more like acquaintances. _

_As they passed the gates, the guard told them, "Minotaur and dracanaes chasing down two girls." The three nodded and sprang into action. Jason fought the minotaur who was too predictable. He killed him in less that a move. As it charged at him, he spun around his opponent at the last minute, evading the man-bull's attack and turning him into golden dust. Octavian and Dakota killed their dracanae with ease as well. The two girls ran to the trio to thank them. Along the way, one girl fell down due to exhaustion, but Jason caught her before she hit the ground._

_"What's your name?" He asked softly. He looked into her dark eyes and she stared back. The girl was pretty beat up and was bleeding a little, causing her to shake, probably due to the amount of blood loss. Her black hair was covered in blood and her head filled with some cuts. The girl was around Jason's age. She coughed a couple of times and tried to make something out, as if she was unable to speak. A few moments of silence passed, and only one word exited her mouth before passing out. She smiled._

_"Reyna."_

"Jason!" Piper called, who was standing right beside him. Jason shook his head, driving the memory away then looked at Piper. _Gods she's pretty,_ he thought. "You've been zoned out for quite some time now." Jason realized that they were now outside, past the promerian line. At first he was confused at what happened earlier, so he decided to ask.

"Wait, so what happened earlier? Are you the seventh?" He asked Annabeth. She looked a little pale.

"Don't you remember anything? You looked like a robot from a different dimension for the past ten minutes." She replied. Jason just shook his head. Annabeth sighed. "Reyna and I had a fight. She wanted to come along, but most of the the six chosen, excluding you so that's five, supported me instead of her. So she just stormed off after she was rejected." Jason looked somewhat depressed, and Piper couldn't help feel the same. But not for the same reason.

The group dropped off each person one by one to where they were supposed to be. Octavian went back to his temple, who seemed to be very much out of character today. He immediately took a teddy bear and sliced it, consulting the Auguries. No one heard him, but no one really cared. The next stop was all the way back to the Principia. Somewhere along the way, Piper wandered off somewhere away from the group, probably to go sightseeing. When they got to their destination, they were greeted by Dakota.

"Hey. How was the meeting?" Dakota asked. "Oh silly me. I'm Dakota. One of the members of the fifth cohort." He stuck out his hand for someone to shake. Leo introduced himself first. And being himself, he just had to make up "exaggerated" descriptions about himself.

"I am the most powerful and most awesome fire-user ever." Leo announced as he bowed all professional-like. "I am the great -" Frank smacked the back of his head. "Hey what's up with the hitting?" Leo said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Frank rolled his eyes, "You're such a goof!" Frank held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine. I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Or as you people would say, Vulcan." Leo and Dakota shook hands. Then Annabeth introduced herself as the daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus. At first, Dakota didn't believe her but Percy somehow convinced him by saying thinks like, "she was always by my side, even when we fought Kronos" and stuff like that. Annabeth would blush every time Percy mentioned her greatness.

"Anyways, I guess I should get on about showing you guys the fifth cohort." Dakota finally suggesting. Everyone nodded but Percy stayed back. Annabeth raised a brow, questioning his action.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up later." Percy told her. Jason was walking along with the others until he was pulled back by someone by his wrists. Jason was turned around only to be face to Percy.

"Couldn't have you just asked, 'hey, can I talk to you?'" Jason asked. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Well I didn't really want anyone else to hear. Besides I don't even know if it's allowed at all." Percy explained seriously. Jason had a puzzled look on his face, unsure of where the conversation. Then a very disturbing thought came through his mind.

Jason stepped back a little, "You're not gay, are you?"

Percy shook his head quickly, "WHAT? N-no! Of course I'm not gay! I _am_ going out with Annabeth. She's been my girlfriend for over a year now and it's going to stay that way for the rest of my life" He said defending himself.

"Geez, calm down," Jason told Percy, "what do you want to tell me then?"

"I wanted to give you what you rightfully own," Percy started to say, "the position of praetor. We both know and the whole Camp Jupiter knows, that I am a Greek. Even though we are working together, I won't be able to stay here when the war finishes. I'll have to go back to Camp Half-Blood. That would mean, I would be gone from this camp. Besides, i never even wanted to praetor. I was just waiting for you to return so we could do the exchange. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

Jason nodded, "Yes, Juno did say that the exchange of leaders was necessary. But I'm pretty sure it was only to gain each other's trust." Percy was nodding to his words. "Ok, we'll have to speak with Reyna about this. Both praetors must be in an agreement. Otherwise, there will be a vote. But I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure that they'd be happy to do the switch." The two decided that they'd go tell Reyna right now, and headed off. But then stopped, realizing that they didn't know where she went. She did disappear from the meeting after she was out-voted to be the seventh companion for the quest to save the world.

"Maybe find her tomorrow?" Asked Percy. Jason nodded in agreement. It was getting late and it should be dinner soon. "Alright, I'll probably see you at supper." The two waved good bye and went their separate ways. Jason decided to go back to the city, maybe even to the temple of Bellona. The place is a temple to Reyna's godly parent. Why else wouldn't she be there? But before he did anything, he wanted to check out his old room.

He ran to his old house but stopped himself from entering. _I'm not praetor at the moment,_ Jason thought,_ maybe tomorrow I'll get to see what's inside._ Jason decided to look around, see if anything could make him remember anything from the past. But really no such thing triggered his memory. He looked in the field of Mars, the temples, the river, the city; everything, but nothing would come to mind. What was really confusing him now was Reyna. She seemed to have some sort of strong connection with him, but he was afraid to admit that he was his girlfriend. He likes Piper. And he possibly might have _liked_ Reyna. "Liked" being the key term there. For once in his life, as much as he can remember anyways, Jason wanted straight answers.

"Thinking?" Someone said from behind Jason. He spun around to see a black-haired girl with two dogs alongside with her. Reyna. Jason just gave her a puzzled look that said 'how did you know?' She laughed, "I know you. We've been well...together for quite a while now, but not in that way. We were getting close though." Reyna said sadly.

"I'm so sorry if I've hurt you in the past, Reyna." Jason apologized. "I would never harm you purposely." Reyna gave him an understanding look, then laughed.

"Don't worry about the past, Jason. And you've never hurt me." She stopped. "Until now since..." her voice trailed off and tears started forming in her eyes. Jason came up to her and hugged her, comforting her. He hasn't seen her this weak ever since they arrived, but he just had the urge to be there for her. Maybe she wasn't lying.

Jason shushed her and rubbed her back, calming her down, "I'm sorry. But I don't understand how I'm hurting you." Jason felt bad, even though he didn't know what he did.

Reyna let out a small laugh, rubbing most of her tears away from her eyes, "As oblivious as always." She sighed, forcing back the rest of tears. She had to remain strong, even if no one could see her, "My problem is... " She was second-thinking about telling him or not. After gathering her courage, she finally let out, "is Piper."

Jason's eyes widened, "She hasn't done anything wrong!" He raised his voice.

"It's not that. It's just...that you and her..." Her voice trailing off again. Jason now started to understand why Reyna was breaking apart. Him and Piper. Him and Reyna. They all had something in between them, yet both haven't officially been together. Jason's mind was now hurting. He couldn't think straight anymore. _Who do I feel for?_ He asked himself.

"I'll leave you alone for now. But remember, I'll always be there for you no matter what or who you choose." With that, she turned and walked away from Jason, leaving him in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next morning was painful for Jason. Not only was Reyna refusing to look at him, Piper was doing the same. <em>Does she think me and Reyna are together?<em> Damn. Two people now are hating on Jason. He was now stuck in a love triangle. Either way, he'd break someone's heart and that someone's heart is a person he has feelings for. What was he supposed to do now? Dump both of them, even though he was never with any of them? No. He just wouldn't be able to do that. It wouldn't be fair to the two and to himself. Jason sighed, thinking about how his life got messed up. _Thanks a lot Juno,_ he said quietly.

"Hey, Jason!" Percy called as he ran up to him, being followed by his girlfriend, Annabeth. "We should go find Reyna now shouldn't we?" Annabeth glared at Percy.

"What were you guys planning?" She asked evilly.

"Nothing at all. Jason just told me that we'd need to talk to the other praetor if I could give back the position of praetor to Jason." Percy explained.

Annabeth sighed and said one word, which totally scared Percy and Jason, "Good."

The three headed of in the direction of the mess hall, for it was time for breakfast. Annabeth was a little disturbed by Jason's expression. It was similar to Percy's expression when he was in deep thought. Being the usual Seaweed Brain he is, Percy didn't notice a thing. When they arrived at the mess hall, everyone sat in their proper seats and began to talk with all their friends. Before anyone got deep into their conversations with their friends or even started eating their breakfast, Jason and Percy got up and went to the front of the hall and cleared their throats, as loud as they could conjure. But being a chatting group the Romans were, it didn't work very effectively.

"HEY!" Jason shouted above all the voices. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jason and Percy. "Ummm...thank you." Jason then handed the rest to Percy.

"If I could call Reyna up to front with us, that'd be great." Percy called among the demi-gods. After a few moments, Reyna finally got up from her seat and walked up to the two.

"So what is it that you want." From her tone, you could tell she was not in the mood to be up there. She sounded pretty angry. Jason and Percy both told her what they wanted to do. To everyone else, all they heard were the quiet whispers coming from the mouths of their leaders or ex-leader. Coming through everyone's minds, were questions like, _"What are they talking about?"_ or _"What are they hiding?"_ When the three were done their little "private" meeting, Reyna turned to the crowd and opened her mouth to speak.

"My counter-part and I were just talking about his position." Reyna started. Murmuring filled the mess hall. "Percy wants to give up his position and give it to Jason." Everyone's expression was shocked. Why? Percy and Jason didn't know for sure. "But that decision all depends on you people."

But the question was, would the Romans take back Jason after Percy saved them from total destruction?

* * *

><p><em>OMG! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait sooooo long! I am getting super busy with extra curricular activities and I did just move so it took me twice as long to get everything updated. It's a lot of pain trying to do everything at once. You know what I mean? Anyways, I'm now positive that updates will take somewhat longer than usual. But it won't stop me from continuing! <em>

_Anyways, how did you guys like that one? For those Jayna/Jeyna fans out there, I gave you guys a little bit of action there. As for them Jasper fans, I may add something for you. Hehe. I actually still don't know what the pair will be, but REVIEW!_

_NinjaReads :D_

_Oh and by the way, next chapter will be a special chapter, so look forward to it!_


End file.
